mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cyber-Reptile/Kreate A Kombatant: Lash
My Idea for the Kreate a Kombat contest is here: Name: Lash Real Name: Valmus Lufan Biography: Once a Normal Child of Earthrealm, he grew up as a normal child until the age of 16 at which Shao Kahn's army came to his village and brutally slaugthered all the residents and even his family right before his eyes, before being captured and sent to Shao Tsung's Flesh Pits, during which Valmus was brutally tortured to near death, then placed into experimentation, and after much work Shao Tsung managed something he never managed before: to create a creature capable of being part of the night itself, but Valmus was still a failure due him losing his sanity, and being uncontrollably aggressive, due to which Shao Tsung imprisoned Valmus within the Tower by chains empowered with dark magic. many months later Valmus finally escaped during the merging of the realms, the chains became weaker, and one of them broke however the other one was still forged into his arm but not attached to anything, giving Valmus the freedom to escape, into the shadows of outworld, however due to the magic within the chain Valmus is capable of using it as part of himself, but due to his insanity he remembers nothing of his past and has titled himself after his speed and verocious skills with his bladed chain whip, he later descended into the shadows only emerging to kill anyone in his path. Description: Hood which covers all the face only showing shadows, his right arm has a bladed chain running up it and the bladed chain decends down below the arm, which he uses as a whip (he has complete control over the chain as if it were part of him), the hood leads to a torn black cape with blood stains, he wears a armored vest which is also blood stained, he wears pants very similiar to liu kangs (from mk9), he wears boots which are armored but nearly weightless, he also carrys a blade which he got from a netherrealm smither, Lash has the ability to become a shadow and and use the shadows as a weapon, he can empower himself with the power of the night making himself very fast but strong aswell. Personal information Age: 34 Weight: 170 lbs Height: 6' 1" Species: Wraith (Formerly Human) Realm of Origin: Earthrealm Realm of Residence: Outworld Alignment: Netural Moves 3 Special moves Silent Night: Lash vanishes only to appear behind the enemy which if not blocked(isnt to hard to block) can strangle the enemy with his Chain Blade causing a slight stun (if repeated it will simply knock them on floor). Sleeping Shadow: Lash makes his chainblade turn into a Shadowy Tentacle which wraps itself around the enemy, then which is comes back spining the enemy effectivly stunning them. Slick Blade: Lash throws his sword into air then Lash will twirl grabbing it by his chainblade which he effectively uses to throw the sword at the enemy with chance of tripping them up also. Where?!?: Lash throws shadows at the enemy causing them to be "confused". Lash of Faith: Lash teleports behind them only to quickly teleport in front but once again appears behind them again only to throw them in air open for few attacks. X-Ray Cutting Edge: Lash Wraps his chainblade around the enemy then pulls himself to the enemy then while laughing histerically stabs the person through the forehead with his blade before teleporting behind him and unwrapping his chainblade effectivally slicing the enemys chest open throwing them away from Lash. Fatality Half a man: Lash Turns into a shadowy figure with red eyes, Lash then zooms through the enemy knocking him on the floor, Lash then turns around sticking his arms through the floor, suddenly 2 tentacles appear through the floor which rip the enemy in half while Lash Laughs histerically Morning Hangover: Lash in a slow motion throws his blade getting a perfect shot in the forehead, Lash then teleports behinds the enemy grabbing the handle of the blade twisting the blade effectivally cutting head in half only to push the sword all the way down the enemy cutting them in half only for lash to laugh at the remains. Whip Lash: Lash whips the enemys leg off then trips them over before walking over and stabs the enemy through the heart only withdrawing the sword still with the heart on it. Babality: Lash is laying trying to sleep with a nightlight which irritates him making him try to break it. Victory Poses No Fatality: Lash Takes off his hood showing a mutalated face but with all facial features then Lash laughs histerically while he juggles his sword in one hand After Fatality: Melts into the shadows while laughing histerically at the player Entry Quote "Slow is painful, but quick is fun *short insane laugh*" Extra Information * Lash tends to stay in hiding during the hours of the day in order to repress his rage he has for his imprisonment and his confusal, however during the night Lash is fueled into a raging frensy which he gains the traits of a wild savage beast, with no mercy nor care for the victims he slays during those hours... * Lash is not capable of disregarding his insanity, only to suffer from it as a eternal torment, fueling his rage even further. Category:Blog posts